


Little Cherry

by orphan_account



Series: Memories can be Rewritten [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Severus, Deaged Severus, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Parental Relationships, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Within the arms of Albus was a small bundle of a child. Shoulder length black hair as dark as ever, curly at the end but otherwise quite unkempt hid the pale little sunken face of a starved child. Two large black pools stared at Sirius, wide with terror.Severus Snape has had an accident but no one is quite sure how, when, or why. But in Albus's wise choice and all-knowing eyes, he decides that Remus and Sirius would be the best-suited caregivers for the small child that was once the old ratty potions master.





	1. What Could Possibly Go Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of... rewrite of my other fanfic Little Darkling.  
> in Little Darkling I want to kinda focus more on the plot whilst this focuses more on wholesome baby snape. This is also to try and help with my terrible writing block.
> 
> Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and Warner Brothers, in no way am I laying claim to any characters in this fanfiction. I am making no money off of this writing either and do it solely for the pleasure of myself.

This Order meeting wasn’t like your every day meeting with the bickering between the stubborn red-haired mother of all seven Weasley offspring and escaped queer who also coincidentally was the godfather of the boy who lived whilst a werewolf, Metamorphmagus, two official Aurors, the rest of the Weasley clan and Godson of said escapee watched on in a mixture of tension, annoyance, grief and amusement. No; this meeting was unlike anything they’d had before.

  
  


Only three were called upon this time by Albus into the gloomy kitchen of twelve Grimmauld Place; Molly, Sirius, and Remus. Remus and Sirius were late to the summoning call from Albus - the phoenix Patronus had interrupted a steamy session between old school friends and now Lovers. The small red teeth marks along Sirius’s neck and the hungry look that flashed within the ocean like eyes of Remus whenever he dared glance at Sirius were the only evidence that the two had only moments ago been so close to engaging in sex. Sirius entered first, as casual as you like, reaching for his silver flask that sat on the kitchen side. “Strange calling, Dumbledore,” Sirius said, pulling up a seat at the old table but as his eyes glanced up to the old man he was taken back.

  
  


Within the arms of Albus was a small bundle of a child. Shoulder length black hair as dark as ever, curly at the end but otherwise quite unkempt hid the pale little sunken face of a starved child. Two large black pools stared at Sirius, mainly fear but there was a hint of curiosity for the silver shiny thing in Sirius’s hands. The little boy was obviously naked under the large Black robe that was wrapped around him like a protective cocoon, Sirius could see his shallow collar bones and it truly made his heart shatter. Confusion with a mixture of anger sprouted across his face. “Who is the child, Albus?” He asked, approaching, his flask left abandoned now in his pocket.

  
  


The child instantly retreated into the black cloak that was tucked around him, curling up into a small ball and pressing closely into Albus’s body. The boy wanted to hide away, obviously frightened. 

  
  


Remus’ firm hand was quickly pressed on Sirius’s shoulder, stopping the last living Black from going any closer.

  
  


Albus ran a soothing hand over the tiny child's bony back, he had a way with little things. His magic swirled around the toddler, calming and protecting him, giving the boy a sense of security and stability. He didn't wait for any more questions to be asked. “I have reason to believe this is Severus Snape,” Albus spoke slowly, wanting his words taken seriously. “I found the small child shuddering in a bundle of clothing within Spinners End, Snape's home for the summer breaks. He does not have a child and the wards at Hogwarts respond to the boy.” Albus said calmly, keeping his voice still.

  
  


Sirius and Remus shared a pale look, their bodies stiff with awkwardness. How could they handle this situation? Sirius looked to Albus and the small thing grabbing at the fatherly man's chest and beard for comfort, his heart beginning to ache and grieve for memories lost long ago of a skinny black haired boy who once roamed the very room they current stood in. Sirius wanted to speak, to say something, but he just wasn’t sure on what to actually say.

  
  


“I can look after him, until this is all sorted, Headmaster.” Molly chimed in after a few moments of silence amongst the three Order members, its 

founder and the tiny skeleton of a child.

  
  


For some reason, her presence completely slipped Sirius’s mind his attention drawn only to the two a few feet in front of him. He balled his fists but carried on remaining silent. 

  
  


Remus wasn’t any better; He had taken a step away, into a darker part of the kitchen and simply watched. He’d always been awkward where Severus was involved, their past was a confused one; a mixture of sexual tension, sinful desires and strange cravings neither dared acted on. But now he was a child, an innocent bundle of bones and skin, the sight sickened him. The cogs in his mind were turning and turning away but they came to an abrupt halt at Albus’s reply to the motherly woman.

  
  


“No, I think it will be for the best if Severus is kept here and raised by Remus and Sirius,” The aging man replied, his hands hadn't stopped caressing the child's back, drawing lines with his fingers to entice a giggle from tiny soft lips but the stick like child was silent and unmoving apart from soft tremors of fear.

  
  


“Professor-" Molly choked out, hazel eyes opened wide.

  
  


“However,” Dumbledore raised his hand up, denying her the chance to protest, “I want you keeping a close eye on them. Molly, you'll check up on the boy and give him health checks and such. I expect the three of you to work together in this situation.” His voice had taken a firmer tone now, a glimpse of something flashed in the old man's blue eyes, perhaps it was a fatherly love he had for the boy once a man?

  
  


Molly was dumbfounded at Albus’s strange choice of parental figures for the child, but like anyone (besides Sirius,) in The Order she trusted him with calling the shots. Both Molly and Albus turned to the two Marauders, awaiting a reply.

  
  


“Why?” Sirius finally spoke up, a sense of responsibility filling his heart. He hadn’t felt like this since Harry was born! “I mean, yeah. We’ll do it, I’ll do it, but why?”

  
  


“What do you mean-?” Remus stammered out. “This is a serious decision,” Remus murmured gently into Sirius’s pierced ears from behind him, breath running down the purebloods neck. “Look, I’ll follow you with whatever choice you make but you need to think this through, Sirius,” Remus only used his real name when giving bad news, “This is  _ Severus Snape _ we are talking about - What happens when he comes back?” Those panic filled green-blue eyes looked desperately to Molly and Albus for help in his case.

  
  


For the first time in years, Sirius felt disappointed in Remus. His body tightened as he turned around to face his friend. Black eyes locked with teal eyes. “Moment alone, please.” Sirius listened for the sound of footsteps and the door shutting. “Moony…-”

  
  


“Don’t  _ Moony _ me, Sirius.” The old greying wolf growled, turning away. He wasn’t the best at keeping eye contact, even if it was with the love of his life. “I’m a werewolf, we don’t know how many Moons I have yet, and you.. You are not a free man.” Remus spoke the truth, even if Sirius didn’t want to hear it.

  
  


“How hard can raising a baby be?” Sirius sneered back at him, taking out his flask and finally taking a sip. He would be ashamed to say this wasn’t the first drink he had had that day. “We did a fine job with helping James with Harry.”

  
  


“ _ We didn’t raise Harry!”  _ Remus growled again, voice raising slightly which was quite out of character for the usually mellow man. “James and Lily did, I was barely there, off doing missions for Albus. You weren’t there when Harry needed a diaper change, or when he wouldn’t stop crying. You weren’t there to comfort him during the middle of the night to comfort and soothe a screaming baby.” He snapped, running a hand through his greying hair. “Sirius, a child isn’t all giggles and smiles, all chasing butterflies and playing in the mud or going to candy stores. A child is.. Responsibilities, sleepless nights, hard work.” 

  
  


“Then why would Albus ask us to look after the kid? Even if it is Snivellus -  _ Severus  _ \- we could handle it! Moony, this might be our one chance if having a family…” Sirius pleaded, the very sight of a child had triggered some deep baby fever, Sirius had always been good with kids, growing up with a little brother had made him quite the parental person. The moment Harry had been born the same feeling erupted in his heart but at that time the tension between him and Remus had been  _ insane _ . 

  
  


“Sirius-" Remus sighed, exhaustion on his scarred face.

  
  


Sirius’s fingers dug into his palm, clutching his fists hard. “Please! Remus…  _ Please _ . You keep saying how I  _ need _ to sort Severus out for fuck sakes, now we have an easy option that works for everyone and you're denying me it?!”

  
  


“I said I would support you… Not once did I claim to  _ deny _ you.” the werewolf said bitterly, eyes narrowed and looking away. “Fine. Keep Severus here, look after him, but if that man,  _ that boy _ , gets hurt he is going straight to the Burrow!” The stress of the approaching moon was hard enough without this on his mind.

  
  


A wide grin spread across Blacks handsome, stubble-covered face. He hadn't grinned like this in months, maybe even years. Sirius eagerly planted a kiss onto Remus’s equally hairy cheek. “Silly bastard. What could possibly go wrong?” He left the room to tell the other two and collect their new ward, his chuckling echoing through the halls, pulling a smile out of Remus as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, they were alone, sat around the small fire Kreacher had started in the fireplace. “Master has a child! Youngling again in the house, oh yes. Kreacher hasn't seen someone this small since Master Regulus! Oh yes, indeed.” The elf had mumbled happily to himself when introduced to their newest residence.

  
  


Severus was perched in the large armchair closest to the fire, watching the flickering flames with those wide eyes. _What horrors had they seen?_ Sirius thought, standing by the door and watching. There was something in those deep orbs, something is hidden behind fear and phobia.

  
  


It was hard to think the tiny little boy curled up in the old black robe with sharp hips and ribs that were countable under the tightly pulled pale skin would grow up into a snide, horrid, vicious man with poison like words that oozed hatred in every direction. Maybe Sirius could change that? Raise him right, teach him and shower him in affection.

  
  


Would Severus remember? And if he did, what would he think of Sirius? Sirius could keep up the tough guy act, treat the kid like the man he would turn out to be but he just couldn't. Sirius wasn't evil, he wasn't cruel or spiteful (well he was but not to a fucking kid,) and Sirius wasn't about to act like that. If he was going to a parent than he was gonna be the best fucking parent known to the wizarding world!

  
  


Sirius’s train of thoughts was cut off short by the sound of the basement door creaking open. He peered through the kitchen door as Remus finally appeared, two old cardboard boxes in his arms. Both were labelled in dark curved writing; _Toddler clothing_. Dust covered the top of the boxes, obviously unopened for quite some time. Remus placed them down carefully on the kitchen table. “How old did Albus say he was?” Remus asked, rolling his sleeves up to expose scarred arms.

  
  


“Didn't say. He looks around two or something, I don't know. He’s so... tiny.” Sirius sighed, opening up the box and checking out the outfits. Sirius scowled, sticking out his tongue at the dreadful outfits he and his brother once wore.

  
  


Remus frowned, an equal expression on his face. “I could cast a couple charms on these, make them a bit more.. modern. We ought to take him to Poppy, get her to check him out,” He murmured softly, starting to charm the Victorian-like baby clothing. A white little toddlers dress into a soft black onesie, any other colour on Severus besides black and green just seemed _wrong_.

  
  


Sirius was eager to take the new onesie out of Remus’s hands. “Good plan but a dog can't carry a baby through the halls of Hogwarts, the medical tip will have to be in your department, _Dad_ ,” Sirius said with a snicker, leaving the kitchen to go to his new responsibility.

  
  


“The only time I want you calling me that is when you scream Daddy in bed!” Remus called through the corridor, a warm laugh leaving his throat.

  
  


The sound of Remus’ amusement bought a happy bubbly like feeling to Sirius’s chest, making him feel giggly. He approached the toddler slowly, hands raised to show he meant no harm. “Hey, little buddy… We got you some clothes, you can come out of that silly old cloak now.”

  
  


Severus visibly tensed, his tiny little fingers gripping the cloak tightly, pulling it closer to his chest. He shook his head, a tiny whimper escaping him. “Don't wanna let go…”

  
  


Sirius realised quickly that this was indeed a four-year-old and not an angry potions master. He got to his knees in front of the chair and slowly held his hand out to the child. “Can you tell me how old you are?” It was worth a shot.

  
  


Severus hesitated, eyes narrowing in suspicion but he complied. Slowly he raised three small fingers, mouthing numbers to himself as he looked at them. “Four.” Severus finally said, lips twitching into a smile but only for a brief moment.

  
  


Sirius smiled a cheerful smile and nodded along. He moved his hand forward and slowly raised the fourth finger. “That's four, Sevvie. Alright, little bud. Let's get you in some clothing and then you can sit back in your cloak again, okay? I won't take it, I won't touch it. Pinkie Promise!” Hey, this parenting thing isn't too hard!

  
  


Severus watched for a few moments, eyeing Sirius up. Threat or Friend, he was undecided. Past experiences have taught him to be wary of adults, strangers or familiars. Severus dropped the cloak without hassle, the warmth from the fire was a welcomed feeling on his bare skin.

  
  


Sirius paused for a moment to take in the sad sight of such an underweight body, ribs and bones poked out under the paper thin skin. Purple, green bruises flowered in odd spots around the boy's body. The worse bruising was along the skin of his back, faint scars Sirius instantly recognised as one made by the afflictions of a belt. “Oh, Sev… I'm sorry.” Sirius whispered. He helped the small boy climb into the comfortable PJs and charmed it to stay warm. Sirius watched him bundle himself back up into the ragged cloak he assumed Severus must have been wearing when _this_ happened.

 

Severus was fed baby milk that night, Remus suggesting it may be wiser to feed liquids and slowly work up to proper solids. Severus sucked the bottle dry, like a vampire starved for blood, but the moment his tiny tummy was filled with heated milk and a blob of sweet honey, his eyelids dropped like heavyweights.

 

Sirius put the child to bed in the old nursery, amused by the thought that Severus would have approved of such a dark gloomy place for his four-year-old self to spend the first night. A quick kiss to the cheek and pat on the back was enough to comfort for such a touch repulsed child.

 

The moment the playroom door was shut the flask was unscrewed and downed. Memories began to haut Sirius and that night was going to be a bumpy one.


	3. Chapter 3

Sirius awoke in the old Black study, his head pounding but the sound of a child's soft sweeping was soon his main focus of concern. Worry filled his empty void like heart, making the hangover ten times worse. “Sev, Buddy,” Sirius entered the old playroom, eyes accustomed to the dark, desperately looking for his ward. The small child size bed was empty but Sirius’s ears soon figured out where the little thing was; Hiding in the closet. Sirius sighed loudly. He slowly opened the door, peering in behind the clothing.

  
  


Severus was curled upon the floor of the wardrobe, whimpering and sucking desperately on his thumb as tears ran down his cheeks. He had the cloak wrapped around him, curled up into it. The smell of urine was strong. 

  
  


Sirius had to pull back at the foul smell, his nose stinging at the scent. He paused and thought for a moment, watching the softly sobbing child. Sirius looked back at the bed and silently casted  _ Lumos _ ; the bed had a damp patch - Severus had wet himself.

  
  


Sirius used to have the issue himself up until he was around eight. The beatings for it were one of the worst nightmares he had, usually causing the bedwetting itself. Kreacher was his biggest ally during those struggles.

  
  


The pureblood wizard lowered himself down to the floor, ignoring the nasty scent. “Severus…” Sirius made sure his voice was soft but there was no denying that he saw the small thing practically flinch at being called.

  
  


“I.. I'm sorry, I'm sorry.” The trembling body whispered, the tears never stopping. He pulled his tiny hands over his head, hiccuping as he cried. What a sorry sight Severus was.

  
  


Sirius didn't hesitate to scoop Severus up, feeling how damp the now squirming boy was. “we are going to clean you up, okay? You aren't in trouble, I promise. I promise!’ Sirius kept his voice soft and as non threatening as he could, saying the words he desperately wished someone had told him as a child.

 

Severus stopped fighting and whispering words of apologies but the pathetic whines of fear and his soft trembles didn't stop. He wanted to cling to Sirius but felt too ashamed, expecting any moment to hit or verbally degraded. 

 

“kreacher will wash your clothing and the bedding,” Sirius yawned widely, sleep tugging at his eyelids, “You get an excuse to have a lovely warm bath now, don't ya? Silly boy.” Siriu chuckled as they entered the old bathroom. He sat Severus down on the white tiles and plopped the plug down, starting to fill it with warm water. As he sat down, watching the still crying child and listening to the bath slowly fill, it occurred to Sirius how long it had been since he washed himself. He leaned down and sniffed his top; no wonder Remus hadn't wanted to cuddle for awhile…

  
  


Sirius looked around, his eyes quickly spotted the pink bottle of bubble bath Dora had gotten Remus for his birthday; not many knew the young girl was gay, currently sleeping with some chick from the ministry. Molly had conjured some stupid idea that Tonks had a thing for Charlie, Merlin the woman didn't even know her own son was asexual. Sirius ran a hand through his locks and sighed, letting a few plops of mango scented bubble liquid fall into the water. “Ever had a bubble bath, Sev?”

  
  


The boy stared at Sirius as if he was the thickest person in the world; “Well no… you need warm water for bubbles, mum said.” he was close to a sneer. 

 

Sirius shuddered under those intense eyes, at least he was trying to start a conversation! With the flick of his wand the soaking onesie was off the toddler and slumped in the washing basket. “Kreacher!” Sirius called out as he picked up the bony child, eyes avoiding bruises and scars. He sat Severus down into the tub and heard a squeak from the boy. 

 

“Its warm!” Again, he squeaked. Severus squirmed and wiggled in the bath as the bubbles began to form around him. “tickles!” he said with a soft giggle, the sound melted Sirius’s cold heart. 

 

Kreacher entered the room with a  _ pop _ ! The old elfs face lit up at the sweet sounds being made by Severus in the tub, surrounded by white bubbles. “Master Sirius it's awfully late…” he said, trying to be harsh sounding but the old elfs eyes shifted from Sirius to Severus continuously. 

  
  


“There's a situation in the playroom. Could you clean up the bedsheets and the cloak? I think it might be at the bottom of the closet.” Sirius murmured lowly, talking to the elf. He didn't want Severus to hear, the boy being distracted by the bubbles was good enough. “Oh!” He snapped his fingers at the elf, remembering something else, “Have we got any uh, what do those muggles call it, rubber ducks? Or bath toys generally.”

  
  


A twinkle came in Kreacher's eye at his master's request. “Kreacher does, master. Mr Arthur left a few behind!” The elf snapped his fingers back at Sirius, a bright yellow duck appearing in his old wrinkles hands. “master Sirius, is our guest staying for long? His presence lightens up Kreacher's day! Miss Weasley is the youngest Kreacher has seen in some years,” He said.

  
  


Sirius smiled, taking the duck and squeaking it. The moment Sirius squeaked it the splashing sound from behind him stopped.  _ Well obviously I've caught someone's attention.  _ Sirius thought. “He'll be staying for along time, I'm hoping. Look after him, Kreacher. He needs the extra protection.” Sirius gave his elf a pat on the head, turning around to hand the duck over to its admirer.

  
  


Severus’s eyes were wide, bright and cheerful. Sirius had never seen eyes so… wonderful! They were dark, like black, but turning a soft green around the outer iris. His eyes were mesmerizing!

  
  


Sirius wondered how he never noticed but then the thought hit him; when did he have time to notice? Between hexing and beating on him in second year, whispering rumours about him to Lily, spiking his food with foul sweets or hiding stink bombs in stuff. Sirius remembered, remembered when he saw those eyes so… large and wonderful; The Shrieking Shack. The moon light lit those eyes so amazingly, like stars on that pale face. For a moment, Severus was beautiful, until the shadow of the wolf blocked out the light and suddenly Sirius realised what a huge fucking mistake he made.

  
  


The sound of the duck speaking repeatedly bought Sirius out of his depressing thoughts. He looked down at the toddler and sighed, this was his chance to start over.

 

Sirius pulled Severus from the water once cleaned completely, his hair was soft and smelling like strawberries, detangled and curled at the tips, even when wet. They returned to the playroom, finding the sheets smelling as equally lovely as Severus. The kid was quickly put in the soft clean onesie, wrapped in the cloak and laid into the bed.

  
  


Sirius was about to leave, the light dimmed but not all the way, when he looked back on that sleeping peaceful face. He looked like Harry, the first time James had left Sirius put Pronglets to bed. Black let out a long sigh and shifted into his shaggy dog form. The dog climbed into the small bed and curled around the youngest resident of Grimmauld Place. He rested his black snout besides the small boys head, nuzzling the still damp hair and licking his soft forehead. Luckily Severus was already asleep.


End file.
